


About those rumors

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kirk fails to deny his relationship with Spock while recounting the events of the V'ger confrontation.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 14
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	About those rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sobre esses rumores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750091) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> Anon: any, any, gossip
> 
> This is about the famous footnote of the motion picture novelization.

Kirk never knew how to deal with the gossip when he faced it - which happened far more often than he was willing to admit -, unlike Spock who could always remind the gossiping party that this line of questioning was highly inappropriate without uttering a single word, so it was no surprise when he fumbled his declaration for the official record of the mission, by probably revealing more than he intended - including the particulars of his bisexuality that were frankly irrelevant, since a preference for women never kept him from having occasional relationships with men -, managing to contradict himself at several points - if he had never encountered the rumor before, then how could he know what Spock’s response to it was -, and finally, being unable to add a single denial to his, well, denial.

In his defense, Kirk always found it hard to deny his feelings for Spock even when he thought there was no hope of them ever being reciprocated, and after the V’ger affair he would proudly proclaim to the whole Federation that he had managed to melt a Vulcan heart, if not for Spock’s concerns about privacy, and the general sentiment that couples shouldn’t be in each other’s chain of command, since after the time they spent apart and that Kirk himself was away from the Enterprise was enough to teach him that their place was together and on that ship.

Well, perhaps he hadn’t ruined things just yet, there was always a chance that people would skip over the footnotes completely just to get to the meat of the action, or maybe they would take his words at face value - his not entirely earned reputation as a lady’s man could help him there -, he just hoped he wouldn’t have to tell Spock he might as well have confirmed the gossip about their relationship in the official reports.


End file.
